Paradise
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A one-shot based on the song Paradise by Coldplay. Natalya/Tyson Kidd... NaTyson!


**Here's a new one-shot based on the song Paradise by Coldplay. Just as my writers block seems like going away, it comes back and comes back full force :( Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>"Is she gonna be okay?" The Calgarian Native asked his best friend. The blonde sniffling quietly in the arms of her elder cousin looked anything but okay and Teddy Hart sighed, keeping his grip tight on the fifteen-year-old.<br>"He promised her the world, and then he just used her. She loved him," Teddy said. TJ Wilson looked down upon the stunning Neidhart that was now breathing softly in Teddy's arms.  
>"What do ya think she's dreamin' of?" TJ asked, his voice burning with curiosity. Teddy saw the way his best friend was eying his young cousin and smiled softly, finally understanding why his friend was so worried.<br>"What everyone else in the world dreams of Teej, she's dreamin' of Paradise. Where everything is perfect and she's always happy. She's runnin' away from her problems in her sleep." Teddy said. As Teddy turned his attention toward the television, the young man across from him kept his eyes trained on young Natalie Neidhart. He longed to see what her Paradise was like, and if it included him.

* * *

><p>When Nattie woke up, her eyes first connected with a pair of stunning hazel ones, ones she knew all too well. They were in every single dream, every single part of what she wanted in life.<br>"Hi there sleepyhead," He said, smiling at her softly. Nattie got off of her cousin and walked over to TJ, pulling him to his feet.  
>"Can we go for a walk?" She murmured, her voice barely reaching TJ's ears. He nodded his head and slipped his hoodie over his head. Silently, the duo left the house, walking out into the rainy night. Natalie felt his eyes on her as they walked along in silence. No words were needed and right now, the Neidhart was trying to get some things worked out in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts?"<br>The sound of his voice startled Natalie out of her thoughts and her eyes snapped towards him. Her eyes gave him the once over and when her eyes met his, she felt frozen. The coldness of the rain was affecting her body and she shivered slightly. TJ watched as her chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness and she looked down at the ground.  
>"I loved him," She said.<br>"He didn't deserve someone like you," TJ responded.  
>"Justin broke every single one of his promises. He just wanted me for sex," She said softly. TJ noticed her shivering and took his hoodie off, putting it on her. When their eyes connected again, the beautiful Neidhart burst into tears again and pulled TJ's body close to hers, burying into his chest. TJ's arms wrapped around Natalie's slim frame and he cradled her close to his body.<br>"He's broken me," TJ managed to hear her say and he pulled back. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked at her closely.

* * *

><p>The beautiful girl he had known for the past seven years had most definitely changed. There was something different in her eyes.<br>"You really did love him," He said. The Neidhart nodded her head and started crying again. A loud clap of thunder startled the pair and TJ took the chance to wipe the wet trails of tears from her face, only so they could be replaced by fresh tears.  
>"I'm sorry about the waterfall of tears," She whispered brokenly.<br>"Waterfalls are beautiful," He responded to her. Her eyes widened and he moved his head down so that his forehead was pressing against hers. The dark sky was momentarily lit up by a flash of lighting and in that moment, TJ watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He shut his own eyes as well and just took in the moment. Maybe she was thinking of her Paradise again. For the young Wilson, he was already in Paradise. There was no denying his feelings for Nattie and whenever he was with her, he felt as though life was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Let's get back to the house," TJ whispered after a while. Nattie pulled back and took in his drenched form, knowing that she was just as drenched. She nodded her head and they started back to the house. A particularly loud clap of thunder made Nattie grip onto TJ's hand tightly and move in close to him. They made it to the front of the Hart mansion and Nattie stopped walking, pulling TJ to a stop as well.<br>"Lay out here with me for a few minutes," She said. TJ nodded his head and they lay on the grass, looking up at the dark, stormy sky as the rain continued to fall down onto them. Nattie rolled onto her side and TJ copied, their eyes meeting once again, expressing words that would probably never be said.  
>"I know that the sun must set to rise," She mumbled. TJ looked on in confusion and she slipped her fingers through his, gripping his surprisingly warm hand tightly.<br>"I realised while we were walking that I shouldn't be crying over Justin. He wasn't what was meant to be for me. He was never in what would be my dream life anyway… it was someone else." She whispered.  
>"Justin was never in your Paradise?" TJ asked her softly, his hand gently squeezing her one. She shook her head and rested her forehead against his once more. This time however, while her eyes were locked with his, she smiled softly.<br>"You were but… so I guess, I guess this could be my Paradise," She said. TJ's eyes widened and before he knew it, she was on her feet. He stood up as well and straightened his shirt.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for being here for me tonight," She said, pushing her dripping hair behind her ears.<br>"I'll always be here for you," He responded. She smiled and both walked up the steps and the Neidhart opened the front door to the house.  
>"Yep Teej, this could definitely be Paradise," She said. TJ smiled at her and leant over to gently press his lips against her cold skin.<br>"I know it is for me," He whispered, his breath tickling her skin. With that, he walked upstairs and left her standing at the door, her mouth slightly open from the shock of what he had just said. Delicately, Nattie's hand rose and touched the spot where TJ's lips had met her skin. Never had she thought TJ would even take a second glance at her and now here he was saying she was part of his Paradise?

Nattie's smile couldn't be wiped off her face as she walked upstairs to get a change of clothes. She was definitely planning on making her Paradise become a reality. And that would happen with TJ by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews make me happy so please and thankyou? :D<strong>


End file.
